My Clandestine Savior
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Yamanaka Ino hates Naruto, and is in love with her clandestine savior and her Sasuke-kun, whom she assumed to be her savior. On the other hand Uzumaki Naruto is in love with Sakura-chan. But there's more to it! Find out what. NaruIno NaruxIno
1. Prologue

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **_ _**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **_ _**1,528**_

_**Disclaimer: **_This is Anime is original property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not own this anime. But the ideas I have in this fic is pure fiction out of my mind. Any movie or song or poem or whatsoever that looks familiar or sounds like this or flows like this is out of my knowledge. And I do not earn money on this. So I Hope no body sue me for being a fanfic writer of this anime. I'm just a broke ol' student somewhere from the Philippines whose mind is as useful as rubbish.

_**Summary:**_ Yamanaka Ino hates Uzumaki Naruto for being rival with her Sasuke kun. But she too is inlove with her secret savior which's Naruto, who's inlove with Sakura... NaruxIno InoxNaru NarutoxIno InoxNaruto NaruIno NarutoIno +REVISED+

_**Note:**_ This is already the revised version of my story. The part of my story you have already read will be shown in the coming chapter 1 and 2. Please inform me of what you think… Thank you for wasting your time reading my rubbish.

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_must be what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

_**demon tailed fox speakin inside naruto's mind**_

**Temme: **means bastard

**Shinobi: **means male ninja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A young shinobi whose height is considerably small for his group age, with spiky-wild bright-blonde hair, and 3 whisker mark on each side of his face is standing opposite of the Yamanaka residence. _I must do this, _he sadly thought while approaching the doorstep of Yamanaka residence. Upon reaching the door, he raised a fist to knock, his fist suspended in mid air. Hesitating, he quickly turned his back on the cold and hard oak wood door.

He looked up the dark glittering sky of Konoha. It was around midnight at that time. And Ino's parents are both away at the moment for some unknown reason. Naruto let out a heave of sigh as he recollects the events earlier that lead him to where he was now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun bids its farewell as the darkness filled the sky. Naruto frown as he shivers because of the cool chill air while he was walking towards his secret training grounds, in the forest near the boundery of Konoha. Abruptly stopping dead on his tracks he saw something he didn't expect.

Standing near the exit was none other than the famous sole Uchiha survivor from the massacre ten years ago. Hugging him from behind was none other than Haruno Sakura, the girl Naruto has affection with since academy days. The two newly introduced characters are both Naruto's teammate since they graduated from the academy.

"Sasuke-kun, please stay. I'll do everything for you….. just please don't leave us and this place" Naruto heard Sakura plead on the mentioned Uchiha, as she tighten her grip on him.

The said Uchiha disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. "Sakura" he whispered in her ears. "….. thank you" just as he finished voicing out this 3 words. He knocked out Sakura, placed her on the near by bench, and sped off outside the village.

Naruto can do nothing as reality unfolds before him, and hit him hard on the face like a rock. He was left standing speechless, feeling hurt, crushed and betrayed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He can't believe that he was staring into empty space third time that day, since those events took place. _It's now or never**, **_he thought as he faced the doorstep of Yamanaka residence one last time.

Raising his fist, he knocked on the oak wood door three times, loud enough to be heard by the residents of the house. Few seconds later he heard movements from the inside of the residence. Not long after which, a click was heard, and the door creaking slowly to open. Revealing from the inside was Yamanaka Ino, A young pale-blonde haired kunoichi, same age as Naruto, her long bangs covering the right side of her face, wearing a light pink night gown on top of it was her violet bathrobe.

"N-Naruto?!" she asks in disbelief as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Naruto stare with awe at her. _The moon's brightness only emphasized the flawless features of her face,_ he thought. Having butterflies in his stomach and not being able to look at Ino's eyes, Naruto suddenly find the flooring so much interesting.

Tapping her foot on the floor and her fingers on her hips, getting very impatient after 15 minutes of awkward silence since she stepped out of the door.

"Look Naruto, if this is some kind of prank you are trying to pull-" Naruto shook his head cutting off Ino's sentence. "Sasuke…" he paused.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, completely baffled. She was damn tired if that whole day and getting visitors at past midnight only to find Naruto in her doorstep, and all of a sudden mentioning the name of the guy she has affection with, is enough to unnerve her.

"He is…" Naruto swallowed hard his saliva. "Heisyour **CLANDESTINE SAVIOR**" he blurted out having his tongue tied, but was able to emphasize the word clandestine savior, somehow.

Of course, Ino was shocked, since the very first time her clandestine savior have saved her, she always thought, dreamed and hope that it would be her Sasuke-kun. But now that the truth was revealed in her face, she felt weird. It's like she felt disappointed in a way._ Why? What's with this feeling? Why am I feeling like this? Why does it feels like something is not right? Am I missing something? What's with me? Come on Ino, forget this rubbish and cheer up_, she thought as she try to force out of her mind this little doubt.

"Ino…" her attention diverted back in reality as she look at the person calling her name. Ino found herself starring straight into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, and all of the sudden feeling uneasy about it. Without warning, Naruto pinned Ino to the door and kissed her square in the lips.

Ino was shocked for the second time that night. She can feel Naruto's strength pinning her onto the door, the pressure on her lips, the softness of his lips, and her heart that starts hammering in her chest, she can't explain why. _Come on Ino, **IT'S ONLY NARUTO! What's with you? **Push him away already!, _she angrily thought to herself. But her body started disobeying her command as she can feel herself slowly melting into the kiss.

_No! Don't kiss back Ino! Don't dare to pull him closer_, she screamed helplessly in her head. But it was useless, she can feel her hand lift and was about to touch Naruto's neck and pull him closer. Then again something happened before Ino do anything she thought she would regret. Naruto all of a sudden pulled back and starts laughing mockingly.

Ino felt stupid for falling in Naruto's trap. She wanted to yell and insult him, she wanted to slap him hard on the face to show she isn't feeble. But then again, she felt lonely and hurt instead. Her eyes slowly getting filled with unshed tears, and blurring her vision of the Konoha's number one surprising knuckle head ninja.

On the other hand, Naruto was surprised that Ino didn't push him away, and shocked was an understatement of what he felt when he saw Ino's eyes filled with unshed tears. He felt guilt, pain and sorrow beyond explanation. He wanted to kill himself for causing such pain to Ino, he wanted hug her and tell her everything's is going to be alright. But no! He must do this.

Ino felt tears roll down her cheeks as her vision become slightly clearer. Surprisingly, she saw mixed hurt, guilt and sadness in Naruto's eyes, betraying the wicked laugh and grin plastered on his face. _But why is he doing this? _Ino thought to herself.

Naruto let out a howl of laughter as if on cue, reading what's in Ino's mind. "You gullible Ino! What are you crying for? Can't you understand? I'm doing this to make fun of you! Where's the fierce tiger I used to know back then? What's the matter? Did that tiger suddenly turned into a scared kittin with just one kiss?" again he let out a mocking howl of laughter as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Ino alone.

"Naruto why are you doing this?!" she screamed in the barren street.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'm sorry Ino, but this is how it should be, _Naruto sadly thought to himself. Wiping away the tears that's pouring uncontrollably down his cheeks since he left the view of Ino. Naruto, determined as ever, sped off outside Konoha. His goal is to bring back **SASUKE-TEMME.**

**Note: **Thanks for reading my rubbish senpais… And thanks for the long wait… I know you all want to strangle me for keeping you wait so long, for what? Like almost a year already, too? Hehehehe…. Forgive carelessness, I do not own money from this nor does this help me with my studies so I need to put my priorities first… Gomenasai….


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

People screaming in agony, children crying in fear, metals clashing to one another, explosions and battle cry were heard every

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **__**2,302**_

_**Disclaimer: **_This Anime is original property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I do not own this anime. But the ideas I have in this fic is pure fiction out of my mind. Any movie or song or poem or whatsoever that looks familiar or sounds like this or flows like this is out of my knowledge. And I do not earn money on this. So I Hope no body sue me for being a fanfic writer of this anime. I'm just a broke ol' student somewhere from the Philippines whose mind is as useful as rubbish.

_**Summary:**_ Yamanaka Ino hates Uzumaki Naruto for being rival with her Sasuke kun. But she too is inlove with her secret savior which's Naruto, who's inlove with Sakura... NaruxIno InoxNaru NarutoxIno InoxNaruto NaruIno NarutoIno +REVISED+

_**Note:**_ Well so far this is the chapter 1 of my revised story… And still I receive no comments or messages telling me if I screw up this fic more or if it help? Well, can't really blame my readers. So on with my story.

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_must be what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

"_**demon tailed fox speakin inside naruto's mind"**_

**Hokage-sama: **Village leader highest of all

**Shinobi: **means male ninja

**Kunoichi: **means female ninja

**Jounin: **a rank of ninjas lower than a hokage, sannin, and black ops. But higher than a chuunin and a gennin.

**Konoha: **name of their hidden village meaning leaf.

**Makkai: **means demon or demons.

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

People screaming in agony, children crying in fear, metals clashing making deafening noise, explosions and battle cry were heard everywhere inside and outside the boundary of Konoha. All shinobis and kunoichis are starting to loose hope in winning a battle that was long decided ever since they found out that the kyuubi, or more known as the nine-tail-demon-fox, was their enemy. The force of Konoha had greatly decreased with all the advancing attack the Kyuubi made. Many elite ninja's died while some are severely injured.

"Hokage-sama" a guy with white hair with a little touch of black at the back who is dressed in such a gothic manner knelt down and lowers his head before the man he addressed.

The man whose hair is spiky-bright blonde, wearing normal Jounin vest and pants, with white trench coat over that has flame designs on the bottom, looked down at the guy who addressed him. His face was calm and gentle even at the most menacing scenario they are in. "Please, the formality doesn't suit me well" the Hokage joked.

"Minato-sensei..." he paused for a second trying to figure out a way to tell the news to his teacher. "I am here to inform you that I have already buried the remains of your wife, Kushina-san" he ended it with a sigh, still has his head lowered as a sign of respect.

The Hokage nods his head in acknowledgement. He smiled slightly remembering the memories he have shared with her good wife in the village that is being destroyed currently. Turning his gaze from the burning village down the mountain, towards the infant he has in his arm the whole time.

The infant wasn't crying unlike ordinary infants do. Instead, the infant lay quietly in the hokage's arms, playing with his own loose clothing. His closed eyes indicates that he was born an hour or two ago.

The Hokage let out a small chuckle. "Look at this little fellow over here Haru. Isn't he so innocent, adorable and angelic?" the white haired guy rise to his feet and walked towards the Hokage, looking at the infant who was being held.

"He likes you Minato-sensei" the white haired guy stated as he smiled down at the infant. The Hokage frowned for the first time ever since Haru have met him.

"He shouldn't" letting a small sigh escape his lungs before continuing. "He should hate me…" the Hokage paused looking at the infant his eyes full of guilt and agony.

"What I am about to do will remove all his angelic-ness in the eyes of the people…. And, not just stain his innocence, but also mark this very day as start of his living hell" a tear drop from the corner of the Hokage's eyes.

The Hokage looked at Haru with stern eyes, and forced a fake smile. "I am so cold hearted, aren't I?" he said more of a statement than a question. For the first time, Haru felt speechless.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu" the Hokage addressed Haru such formality signifying the seriousness of the words the Hokage will next voice out.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Haru straighten up. He knew that whatever the Sandaime and the Yondaime talked about an hour ago, has something to do with why the Hokage ask for his presence.

"Listen carefully. There is no other way to save Konoha from that blasphemy beast, except to use the technique only the Sandaime and I know. To seal the demon in this infant's body would cost my life. But, what I dread the most was not about me loosing my life. It is about what life awaits this infant…. People fear what they do not understand or should I say what they refuse to understand. And like the nature of this world, they will try to eliminate what they think is evil regardless of the facts" the Hokage's voice was dead serious.

"But Yondaime-sama, we could explain it to them with the help of Sandaime-sama, so they wouldn't consider this poor fellow evil" Haru defended. But the Hokage shook his head disapprovingly. He thought Haru was smart, but it seems like Haru had let him down this time.

"They see no evil or good when they are blinded with hatred and vengeance. And surely with the death of many of us, all the blame will be shouldered alone by this infant" The Hokage tried to explain as detailed as possible. Haru froze as reality hit him hard in the face, which became literal when a rock fall on his head, some huge bird passing by dropped. Yet, he found no words of how to describe the path of the infant will go through.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't we just put this information on the class S top secret info?" he tried again. He just wouldn't stop suggesting, he knew his suggestions are stupid and probably the Hokage might have already thought about those options and disregarded it for some reason. But the thought of the life the infant will go through, with him having no control over, drives Haru crazy.

"Haru, listen to me" the Hokage was appreciating Haru's affection he is showing for the infant. But he wanted him to realize that there are just some things that have to happen for the sake of many. "If we ever hide the truth, sooner or later someone from the higher positions will figure out. Sooner or later everyone will know eventually, which will only trigger they hate and disgust more. And if that happens, this infant will suffer just more. But of course, the Sandaime and I wouldn't just let this infant suffer till his death. So we decided to forbid all those who are aware of what's happening right now, to tell the next generations and so forth about the demon thing. This way, he could still live somehow normal along with his same age and younger." He finished his speech letting a tired sigh escape one last time out of his lungs.

Massaging his temple with one of his arm, he turned his back to the devastating scenario below him and faced Haru. "What I call you here for is to ask you to keep this scroll. Give this to him when you think he is ready for the truth. Then tell him to hand this to Sandaime. The old man will know what to do. Don't show up before him until that time, but please watch over him. Do not interfere unless it's life and death situation. Please promise me that. I want him to learn the truth in life in the hard way, to make him stronger and open minded. I know he will overcome all this obstacle because he is-" a loud explosion was heard when the kyuubi blast one of the nearest mountain with one of his tails.

A five year old young boy flung his eyelids open, shaking his head to let some of his sense back. Sweating all over, he flipped his ragged and patched blanket away from him to have more space for air. He tried to sit up but pain engulfed his whole body. Groaning in pain he collapsed back to his bed. "Damn! It's that stupid dream again" He cursed that bloody dream that always wakes him in the middle of the night. He wanted so much to sleep back, but it's not what is likely to happen. Realizing sleep was impossible for him until perhaps tomorrow, he slowly roll off his bed. Grabbing onto the old dusty side table, that was probably being eaten by termites inside, for support. Carefully leaning his weight on it, as to not pull another trigger of pain in his limp body.

He was slowly standing up still, when suddenly the desk finally decided to end it's useless life being termite's food all this years. He collapsed on the floor along with the retired side table. He found himself sprawled on the cruel cold floor, pain shooting in every inch of his body.

He sobbed silently. Not because of the physical pain he is suffering from, but because of the mental and emotional pain he is undergoing. He is on the verge of mentally breaking down.

"Am I really a demon, like what the old villagers always use to call me?" he asks himself as if waiting for an answer. "Did I do something really horrible to deserve being beaten to pulp almost everyday?" he continued, every once in a while his sobs getting louder and louder. "Or am I really just born as an omen to this village? Or maybe I even carry an incurable and contaminable disease that everyone of my age avoids me as much as possible." This time he burst to loud sobs and tears screaming every now and then to let out some of his frustration and agony.

"_**Kit! Quit being such an emo, it just doesn't fit you"**_ a deep hollow but very strong voice said irritably. "Look, this it what it is. It's none of your fault that you are going through all of this. Get it? Now Quit being such a cry baby and move on"

Soon as he realized that someone was talking to him he stopped crying and wiping his tears as if scared that someone might hurt him because of the tears. He looked around for a trace of who might be the "visitor" of which the peculiar voice came from, but he found none.

"Who are you?" he whispered to the air, as if talking out loud provoke the "visitor" to charge at him and beat him.

Then suddenly he found himself in a huge water-pipe-like place that is much more like a maze. Then as if everything move around him except him as he see his surroundings passed him. Then it all quickly came to an abrupt stop, familiarizing around. He found himself before a huge cage with a seal in the middle.

"_**I am the great kyuubi. Lord of all makkai"**_ a 70 feet tall fox appeared behind the bars. But it's not his size that surprises him, it's the tail or should I say tails of the kyuubi. It has 9 swishing tails behind him. Naruto took a step back. He expected pain to shoot all over his body because of his sudden movements so he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to engulf him. In his surprise he felt no pain. Opening his eyes and looking at himself he found no trace of the beatings he received earlier from the villagers.

"_**Look kit, I hate to heal you as much as I hate to be a resident of this weak body. But what choice do I have?"**_ the great huge fox who calls itself kyuubi said in irritation.

"W-wait y-you are INSIDE me?! What the heck!" he cried out in confusion. The Kyuubi just growled lowly, but decided it's useless to argue with the boy.

"_**If you don't believe me I won't force you. It's not like I give a damn about it. Besides why do you think the villagers treat you like that?"**_ a never above the kyuubi's eye was threatening to twitch as a sign of annoyance.

"Oh, well! Thanks for healing me anyway, Furball" the boy said casually. And that's all it takes to pull the string of the kyuubi. _**"I am LORD of all Makkai! Show some respect kit!"**_ the nerve above the kyuubi's head twitch violently.

The kyuubi waits for a squeaking of horror from the boy but he heard none. Looking where the boy possibly had gone to, it found the boy asleep in one of its huge tails that was out loose before the bars. It's annoyed face soften to a small smirk.

"_**Sleep well kit, for tomorrow is another painful day to go through"**_ and with that final words the kyuubi, itself, lowered on the floor and curled into a ball falling to a peaceful slumber.

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

_**Note:**_ Well that's all for now. I really hope you guys message me or comment me and tell me what you think. If I should just put back my old version of this or continue with edited version. Well, off I should go now senpais. Thank you for reading my rubbish.

Ja


	3. Chapter 2: Saved by a Delicate Angel

My Clandestine Savior

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **__**2,255**_

_**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter either chapter 1 or prologue for disclaimer.

_**Note:**_ I know it confuses the readers who have read my older version. But I ask for your patience. I hope this chapter somehow gives light to what track I am in now.

And about my prologue, they are currently 13 at that time. And as for chapter one and this second chapter, Naruto is only 5 yrs old here. And for those who have not yet figured it out, the prologue took place somewhere in the future. Sorry for not mentioning this earlier resulting for much more confusions. Hope you forgive me senpais.

And oh! And By the way, this is my second repost of 2nd chapter this week XD

And another thing, all of Naruto and kyuubi's conversation is always taking place at Naruto's mindscape, just so that you might want to know XD.

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

"_**demon tailed fox speakin inside Naruto's mind"**_

**Chakra: **In stored Ki or energy inside a body of a ninja which enables them to perform jutsu/ technique

**Konoha: **name of their hidden village, w/c also means leaf.

**hime: **a suffix added at the name of a person he/she/it refers to as princess.

**Manga: ** a comic book made my Japanese people which you read from the back to front; and from drawing box from the right to left. (It's the opposite of how you usually read your normal book)

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

Naruto is walking alone in the barren streets of Konoha. It had been a month or so since he found a peculiar companion inside him in the form of the kyuubi. Even though he and the kyuubi always exchange mocks and insults to one another, deep inside he knew behind the cold façade of the kyuubi lies someone who deeply cares for him, perhaps in a brotherly way. The only problem is. The kyuubi takes form of a brother who loves to bully his little brother.

Today is a very special day for Naruto. Relieved is an understatement of what he felt when he saw no crowd of Konoha outside their own lair. Glad that he can walk and enjoy the view of the village without villagers giving him a cold disgusting stare; villagers to fend him off their stalls and shops; and lastly villagers to try another assassination attempt on him for the umpteenth times. But this day surely isn't an ordinary day.

_Oh my! Is it judgment day today?! Is the world about to end?! Oh no! I forgot to eat my last ramen!,_ the clueless young boy thought in panic. He knew that nothing could get in the villagers way when it comes to making his life hell, unless the world is about to end. Well, that's the kid's point of view.

Lights in the lamp posts continue to flicker indicating that they will soon turn off. Strong wind that's forming whirls creating an impression of a mini tornado, dark heavy clouds covering the once brilliant sky of Konoha, and lightning strikes drawing lines across the dark sky followed every once in a while by deafening thunder claps.

"_**A storm is coming, kit"**_ the kyuubi stated in a tone like 'it's-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world' to the hysterical young Naruto. Realizing the kyuubi is right, and not wanting him to enjoy his triumph. Naruto mentally roll his eyes. _I know Mister- fur-ball-know-it-all,_ he mentally said in sarcasm at the kyuubi, pretending he figured that out earlier, but sad to say, he did not. (Oh well, he's a kid don't expect that much from a five years old.)

_Anyway, I was planning to boost my stamina and resistance. And as far as I know, this is the best time to do that! I read it in a grubby manga a kid left in the park_, the young Naruto said to the kyuubi casually. Rolling up his sleeves and waiting for the strong blow of the wind to come again.

"_**Sorry to shatter your petty dreams kit. But wake up. Your illusions are nothing but plain rubbish" **_The kyuubi stated this with annoyance apparent in his voice. But knowing Uzumaki Naruto, a young stubborn kid with wild wild ideas, he gave no heed to the tirade of the kyuubi.

_It's really none of your business fur ball. Besides, I'll share with you some rock cookie I got from the cookie shop's garbage can earlier if you behave like a good fox; plus I don't want to depend on your 'weak' healing powers all the time_, Naruto said flatly sticking out his tongue at the kyuubi. Knowing that this conversation is going nowhere, and the kyuubi knowing all to well that once Uzumaki-Baka decided something to do, Uzumaki will do it no matter what.

"_**Have fun kit, but don't expect me to save your ass this time if you somehow manage to get your in another accident, even though we all know too well that you always does. And about the cookie keep it all yours, it's my pleasure**_**" **ending its sentence with sarcasm, the kyuubi went to slumber at the very back of its cage where Naruto and it can communicate no more.

Naruto just mentally sticks his tongue out at the kyuubi in triumph. _Whose the boss now fur ball,_ he mentally shake his ass to the direction of kyuubi's cage.

Before Naruto realize it, the rain started pouring on him heavily. Combining with the strong blow of the wind, he felt like bathing under pouring needles. Getting out of his thoughts, Naruto now struggles to keep on his feet.

He grits his teeth and curse under his breath. Pushing all his mustered strength towards his fragile legs, he advanced forward, facing the wind that keeps on pushing him aback. With one of his arm above his eyes shielding it from the needle-like rain drops, he can slowly feel his body going numb from the chilly coldness of the wind. With a fire of determination burning in his young eyes, he let out a battle scream which was easily drowned by the deafening thunder.

His body on instinct release adrenalin which flows freely in his very veins, reaching where the chakra is in stored and releasing it. Now with chakra pumped in his legs Naruto ran around the Konoha against the cruel nature for about 2 laps.

On his third lap, Naruto starts to realize that his energy from low is going down to empty. Suddenly one particular opened window caught his young innocent eyes; inside is a family happily eating their dinner.

While running pass it, his eyes became fixated with a young pale-blonde girl, same age as him. _Wow, she's pretty_, those are Naruto's thoughts, followed by a streak of red across his nose bridge which is probably what they call blushing Poor Naruto. He probably doesn't have any idea why he blushed or what is blush. Loosing his concentration on the road, he didn't even notice a drum flying towards his direction.

**BANG!!...**

A loud noise was heard. And Naruto fell unconscious, face first on a small puddle of water formed on the ground. His blood pooling around him.

A family eating their dinner nearby heard the noise. Startled they stop eating and look at each other with confused looks. "It's really dangerous outside with this kind of weather" the mother spoke breaking the silence that gives uneasiness to the family.

"I suppose something big hit a lamp post, or more probably a drum hitting a kid" the father of the house, Inoichi Yamanaka, tried to crack a joke.

"That's not a nice joke, dear. Our little angel here shouldn't hear about her father's insensible **shaggy dog story**" Mrs. Yamanaka said sweetly, with her eyes glaring dangerously at Inoichi.

Inoichi with his experience in ninja and husband years knows better than to add more heat to his wife's mood. "My, my, shouldn't we eat already and not let the superb meal get cold?" he change the subject at once shoving as much food as he can down his throat, which caused him to choke.

Their daughter, Ino, returned back to eating her supper. But she was sure that she saw a person's shadow outside a second or so before the noise was heard. Finishing her meal as fast as she could, and thanking her parents, she rushed to her own room to find her raincoat and umbrella.

Sneaking towards the exit door in front of the house, Ino turned the door knob and opened the door. Only to be greeted by strong gashing wind who pushed her back and slammed her to the wall opposite the door.

She opened her eyes to look outside that resembles to a dark void. But she surprised her to see an orange thing in the void. "Otou-san!" she screamed towards their living room where her father is currently drinking coffee while reading newspaper.

Her father spilling his coffee on his newspaper accidentally, on instinct at once came at his daughter's side to the rescue. "Ino-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did anyone hurt you? Do you need extra cookie?" her father asked at once, more like paranoid, upon reaching his daughter's side. Ino on the other side shook her head. "Extra cookie yes please, but Otou-san, look" she pointed her petty finger outside. Her father, who's a well trained shinobi, was able to see even in much darkness outside. "Goodness, a kid in orange jumpsuit is lying on the floor outside!!"

--

Slowly Naruto gains back his consciousness. He felt so warm and comfortable opposite of what he felt before he passed out. Upon realization he quickly sat up. "W-Where am I? P-please don't hurt me, I didn't meant to-" fear is evident in his eyes

A man with pale blonde hair standing near smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry Naruto-san, you're safe now. You are currently in my beautiful daughter's bed resting. You see, my one and only child and princess here is the reason that we were able to save your life"

Scanning the room Naruto took notice of a girl resting her head on the bed he is laying on, whose peacefully sleeping. _Her f-face is s-so innocent and pure, so delicate yet beautiful,_ this came to his thoughts. "Thank you very much sir" Naruto stood up, careful not to wake up the girl, as he bow down before the man.

The man look baffled. "What are you doing? You still need to rest. You are severely injured last night kid. And my daughter here is so worried that she stayed awake the whole night" But Naruto politely shook his head. "I am fine now Sir. Umm-"

"Yamanaka Inoichi. And your lil-savior over there is Ino" the man smiled reassuringly at Naruto ruffling Naruto's hair which the boy flinch at. All this sensation was new to him. Not once did anyone else do such kind gestures to him besides the old man wearing huge funny hat who gives him allowance once or twice a week; and the kind man from the ramen store who gives him free ramen back then, when the man found him looking for food in the man's garbage. Since then the man from ramen store always gives him free meal.

"Thanks a lot Sir-Mr. Inoichi. I'm good to go now, and besides, I don't want to be a luggage to you or to your daughter anymore" Naruto bowed down again. "Please tell my grateful thanks to Ino-hime" with this Naruto rushed to the only opened window near to him and jumped out.

Inoichi chuckled at the young blonde who just left. _My! My! Looks like the demon vessel boy was a victim of my daughter's charm,_ he thought in amusement as he carefully put her daughter to bed and put a blanket over her. "Sleep well my Ino-hime" Inoichi kissed her daughter on the forehead. Just then, Mrs. Yamanaka came in looking for Naruto.

Upon realizing that Naruto is nowhere to be found she glared at her husband. Inoichi felt it and stood straight on instinct. "Dear,…" Mrs. Yamanaka said sweetly yet dangerously, her eyes glint evilly. Inoichi slowly turned his head towards his wife and froze upon seeing what she holds. "I-I swear, I-I d-didn't do a-anything funny" he sweat dropped at this and stuttering in fear just like Naruto earlier.

"You'll pay for scarring the poor little boy away even if he's badly injured, you heartless man!" Mrs. Yamanaka shriek as she swung her broom stick at Inoichi who duck on instinct.

--

Jumping roof to roof Naruto can feel his heart pumping wildly and the heat that rose to his face. _I wonder when will I meet her again, to return the favor, _these are Naruto's innocent young thoughts as he look up the clear blue sky above him. Smiling to himself he jumps down to his shabby apartment, and there he went inside to rest.

--

That night, Konoha street was alive with the shriek and shouts of pain and pleas and battle cry from both adult Yamanakas. While Naruto peaceful sleep in his grubby bed. Happy that he found another additions to the bunch of people who doesn't give him that 'disgust stare'.

--

"Damn you fox boy! This is all your fault!" was the loud cry of Inoichi before he was knocked out conscious by Mrs. Yamanaka's infamous Broomstick-combo.


	4. Chapter 3: Hokage

My Clandestine Savior

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **__**3,080**_

_**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter either chapter 1 or prologue for disclaimer.

_**Note:**_ My dear beloved readers and senpais. I would just like to inform you the real reason that I revised my earlier chapters. In this story I am planning to change the Naruto story a bit XD Yes only a bit. So please don't flame me saying "Hey you damn stupid ass writer!! Rookie nine graduated in this age blah blah" or "Hey you damn fucking moron of a writer!! Naruto learned about the kyuubi after jiraiya told about him blah blah". If you can't bare it with me, my sincere apologies for disappointing you. But, this is how my story will go. I'll be making Naruto stronger than he is in the anime or manga. Gomenasai, but I think Naruto deserve this.

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

"_**demon tailed fox speakin inside Naruto's mind"**_

**Hokage: **leader Konoha village/most powerful ninja in the village.

**Konoha: **name of their hidden village, w/c also means leaf.

**Makkai: **is called the world of the demons..

**Genjutsu: **illusion technique

**Ninjutsu:** element technique

**Taijutsu:** Body technique

**Jutsu:** technique

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

Three years and six days have passed since the little incident of the drum. And it was indeed a very bright day. Today Uzumaki Naruto is now officially 9 years old. October 10th is the day of birth of our beloved young spiky golden-blonde. People of the Konoha are busy outside their houses preparing for festival of the day Yondaime killed the kyuubi.

Meanwhile in a certain shabby apartment, loud metal stamps and tamps were heard coming from the bathroom. "Work you stupid pipe!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom. He was holding a wrench trying to fix the water pipeline in his bathroom. Frustrated, perspired and annoyed, Naruto resigned trying to make the pipe work. "Darn, I just want to have a fresh bath at least" he mutters as he drops on the floor trying to cool himself against the hard cold floor.

His apartment as years gone by from being shabby, turned into dilapidated. "This house will just collapse sooner or later" he commented staring at his own apartment. He has no choice but to put up with it since there is no other place they would let him rent, even though how much willing the old man wearing the funny hat is to pay.

Suddenly a loud weird noise was created by his stomach, showing its protest on how deprived it has been with anything since the other day. Naruto chuckled to his expense. "Looks like I need to dig in the restaurant's garbage can again" he thought to himself as he frowned.

He remembered the benevolent old man at the ramen shop called Ichiraku, but every time customers see him eating there, they all leave without paying. He remembered the old man saying to him that he did not mind them, and that he didn't need cold hearted people to feast on his dish he prepared with whole heart.

But, Naruto doesn't want him to close his business early just because of him. And he has sworn from that day that next time he eats there he will be paying his own stub.

"_**Kit, it's your birthday today. At least give yourself a break and visit the old man at that ramen stand" **_The kyuubi stated in annoyance at how stubborn Naruto is. Deep down he cares for the Kid, but being the King of the Makkai world he never shows softness nor care to others. It's in his code of conduct.

Naruto ignores the Kyuubi's statement. _"Oi, Kyuubi. You're going to perish with me if I die, right?"_ the kyuubi looks at him in boredom as he let Naruto go on. _"I was thinking. Maybe you could train me to be come stronger"_ Naruto finally get to his point.

They kyuubi was silent for a moment or two. He was clearly weighing things over. Finally the kyuubi spoke. _**"Look kit, I'll agree with your suggestion. You can consider this as a birthday gift from me too. But on one condition"**_

Naruto, who looks excited and happy can't contain himself anymore. _'Yes, I'll be kicking ass sooner or later! Just tell me whatever condition that is and I'll do it!'_ he outburst.

"_**Kit, this isn't a game. I would only be teaching you. If and only if you would promise not to show your ability and strength to anyone else except the Hokage himself. I know that he is the only one you can trust most in this village"**_

Naruto seems annoyed. _'What?! Then what's the use of me training at all if I can't show the villagers who tries to kick me on the ground that I can kick their asses? What's the use of my training if I won't even be able to show it off to others so that they'll acknowledge me?! It's just like finding a treasure of ramen and keeping it until I die of hunger!'_

The kyuubi's tailed twitched in annoyance but refrain to be calm as he can be. _**"Kit, if you show them right now your abilities. Wouldn't they think that you're really a demon 'cause you are like that at early age? Don't you think it's better to train now at least even how much they beat you it won't hurt like before? There is always right time for everything, Kit"**_

Naruto understood it and agreed without further argument. Of course! What kind of child can do jutsu and such at early age, except for a demon child or a prodigy child from famous clan? And he, Uzumaki Naruto, surely doesn't belong to any famous clan. Well, at least that's what he thinks.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door cutting the thoughts in Naruto's head. Naruto stood up and lazily walk over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw the old man wearing the funny hat that always gives him money every once or twice a month.

The old man smiled warmly at Naruto. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun" he hand him a plastic bag. Naruto gratefully accepted it and let the old man enter his apartment. He rushed to the kitchen table and open the plastic only to find 5 cups of hot garlic rice and one whole roasted turkey with vegetables as side dish. "Old man! Thanks! Though I'd prefer if it was ramen" Naruto said with delight and slight disappointment.

The old man laughed. "You silly little Naruto-kun, it would be good for your body to eat something else every once in a while. Don't worry I bought you your stock of different Ramen cups" the old man said as he hand Naruto his plastic of grocery containing box of fresh milks, ramen cups, sausages, and 3 minute soups. Naruto gratefully accept it as he bows down before the old man. "Thanks old man" the old man in return just ruffles his hair. "Forgive me, I'm very busy that I wasn't always able to give you allowance or groceries"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it old man" he smirk with his fox like smirk giving the old man his thumbs up.

The old man departed as soon as he arrived. Naruto, who have eaten to his full was currently lying on the cold floor. "Ah! This birthday couldn't get any better with a stomach full" he said lively looking up his ceiling.

"_**Kit, your birthday has just begun so you better get up there and we will start it"**_

The rest of Naruto's birthday and the coming days and months were dedicated sincerely to Naruto's special training by kyuubi. The kyuubi started it by teaching Naruto the basics and slowly advancing.

The first 2 months was full of intellectual training such as hand signs/symbol until he was able to perform it; about the difference between genjustsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu; about how a ninja is ranked; about ninja history and also makkai; about the greatest shinobi and kunoichi ever lived and what kind of jutsus they use; and the most known deadly jutsus ever existed.

Next 5 months was dedicated on his reflexes, stamina, charka reserves, speed, agility, and endurance. The kyuubi trains him in the outskirt of the konoha forest where no one tries to go. Teaching him how to meditate under the waterfalls without falling asleep; how to use his charka without wasting it; how to climb up a tree using his feet and charka only; how to walk on water; how to feel the slightest change on the environment; and such.

Then another five months was unknown for Naruto travel on kyuubi's command giving him the directions somewhere away from Konoha.

--

"Phew! Home sweet home! Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" a kid wearing orange pants, black shirt and orange jacket which is unzipped, shouts out loud in front of his old dilapidated apartment to announce to particular no one his arrival. Naruto frown at the sight of his apartment. It was nowhere near what it was back then. The building was crumbled into tiny bits and it's once door, which was still standing with vandals of demon boy, was the only proof that it was once his apartment.

Then his mind stray as he saw a picture of a kid with platinum blonde-hair. He walked in the dumpsite of crumbled dirt and cement, which was once his home then bent down to pick up the picture. He smiles in reminiscence of how he hides in the bushes watching the girl play in the playground with others, and how she forgot her picture laying on the ground when she went home.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned only to be greeted by the warm smile of the old man wearing funny hat. "Old man!" Naruto ran to hugged the old man, which only chuckle in response. On the process he didn't notice the picture fell off from his hand. "It had been 10 months since I last saw you Naruto-kun, I feared that you already left this village. Though, I understand your reason why" the old man said, sadness visible in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, his trade mark fox grin visible in his face. "I've got lots of things to show and tell you old man" his smirk getting wider showing how cocky he's getting. Looking left and right making sure no one would be eaves dropping. "But, you're the only one who should know about this" he whispered to the old man still the cocky grin in his face.

The old man chuckled. "Of course, Naruto-kun!" deep inside the old man feared what it is. '_Could it be that he found out why he was hated?' _the old man continues to ponder while he is leading Naruto to his office where they can talk in **more **private and secure place. Glancing every now and then at Naruto who has the fox grin plastered in his face, grinning like a maniac.

Naruto realized where the old man's planning to talk with him after they enter a huge tower in the very middle of the village. He felt glares and look of protest when they saw him with the old man with funny hat. But Naruto just stick his tongue out at them, which in their furry broke their pens or fall down the stairs.

'_Or could it be possible that he found out about the truth concerning his parents and came back here to confirm it from me?'_with this last thought the old man realizes that he's in his office doors already. Opening it and allowing Naruto to enter. He sat on his chair behind the table and put down his funny hat, then motioned for Naruto to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his table.

Naruto who was busy looking around if anyone was in the room finally spoke. "Nice, office Hokage-sama" this sentence of his, took the old man with funny hat by surprise.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I didn't mean to hide it from you all this time. But, how did you found out?" The old man or should I say the Hokage inquired with concern. Making few hand symbols in a second the Hokage made sound barrier, adding extra barrier to his office just for extra safety.

Naruto scratch his nose under still having the fox grin plastered in his face. "I knew for a while already, old man" then making two unknown hand signs in less than a second. Complete blackness spread the Hokage's room. The only visible thing now is The Hokage himself, and Naruto.

Naruto continued. "I learn about the kyuubi inside of me about 5 years ago. He talked to me to save me when I was on the verge of mental breakdown" the Hokage can't believe Naruto's words. He stares at the kid and found sadness behind his now shallow smile.

"_**Hey kit, don't misunderstand me. I only talk to you back then because I was bored. And there are no other reason behind it" **_the kyuubi protested inside Naruto's mind.

"On my birthday last year, I asked the kyuubi to train me, and he agreed under the condition of me not showing it to anyone else, except you. So basically I'm here now to show it to you" Naruto grinned at his last statement. The Hokage was amazed and speechless.

The kid who was easily beaten by adults last year is here in front of him, doing jutsu and hand seals that was unknown even to him, a Hokage.

Naruto cut short the Hokage's thought as he continues. "And also, I will be the future Hokage! So you better take care of that position old man! Because I'll steal that away from you sooner or later-dattebayo!" with this Naruto's voice was loud and childish once again. The Hokage laughed to his expense. To which Naruto just pouted.

Then there was clapping out of nowhere. Naruto turn to look around looking for the source of noise. The Hokage just smiled. From the darkness emerge a man. It's the same man he has in his dream every night, the man called Hatsuharu Sohma. The only difference in his appearance is that he looks slightly older. His hair is still white and his black hair at the back still short but has tail tied in low ponytail.

"I-It can't be! I made a special jutsu that no one can enter and hear!" Naruto took a step back his eyes darting the intruder. "Haru, when did you return? Or should I say when did you decided to show yourself?" the Hokage spoke calmly.

"I never left Hokage-sama you know fully well of that. I was here all along hiding my presence to watch after the young master" Haru bowed before the Hokage, then standing up he walked towards Naruto.

Naruto was confused. He doesn't know what's going on. It can't be possible that his dream really did happen can't it be? If so then why is this guy before him now? And what connection does he have with him? Naruto still don't get it. "You! How did you get passed my jutsu?!" Naruto shouted enraged at Haru.

Haru stopped infront of Naruto and knelt down in one knee. "forgive my insolence, Naruto-sama. I admire how you knew all along about the truth that the kyuubi is sealed in you, and the truth that you got this strong in one year which should have took 5 years for ordinary people. But of course, you're no ordinary. His blood runs through your very veins" Haru still on his knee pull out a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto knew what to do with the scroll. Afterall, it was **one of **the dreams that haunted him every night since he can remember. He tossed it towards the Hokage, which the hokage catched with ease. Haru stood up and stand beside Naruto. The hokage began.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Arashi Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, a ninja from other land is your real Identity. Within this scroll, are the last words of Yondaime to his people of Konoha. What really is inside is not yet known. But once it was open, one thing is for sure. People will no longer treat you as an outcast" the Hokage paused. "Would you want me to show this to the crowd of Konoha now?" Sandaime asked Naruto.

"NO!" hollered Naruto his bangs covering his face. "I want to get acknowledge by the people not because of my father's name or doing! I'll be the future Hokage by my own feet, because from now on that's going to be my way of being a ninja" Naruto grinned his foxy grin. He's damn happy to found out the truth about his parents. He's proud of his dad and he will never give a thought about being angry at him. But to follow the foot steps of his dad, to become a great ninja like him. He decides that hiding in his dad's shadow protection is a huge no.

The two adults chuckled at Naruto. They were glad and proud of him. "But, my aparment is crumpled now. Where will I live now old man?" Naruto whined. The Hokage chuckled again.

"Naruto-sama, It's time to go home now. To the Namikaze residence" Haru smiled at Naruto. Naruto who's excited dispelled his jutsu at once and rushed outside running as fast as he can. "Naruto Hokage-sama's next destination- To my HOME!" he laughed running all the way to the town.

Both adult sweats dropped. The Hokage blows some smoke out of his pipe, putting his funny hat back. "By the way, Haru" Haru faced the hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" the hokage looked down outside from his window. Then Hokage hand Haru a lil box. "Give this to Naruto-kun and wish him a happy birthday for me" Haru took it and place it in his pouch. "One more thing, does Naruto-kun know where his residence is?" with the realization Haru rushed outside to run after Naruto. "Naruto-sama!!"

--

Meanwhile somewhere in the Konoha forest. "Where am I?!" Naruto screamed, the boy is obviously lost.

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

**Note: **There is not much NaruIno essence in this chapter. Sorry once again readers for disappointing you. But I promise starting from next chapters onward the story will revolve around them.


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the gang

My Clandestine Savior

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **__**3,442**_

_**Disclaimer: **_See either chapter 1 or prologue for disclaimer.

_**Note:**_ Well this is the fourth chapter XD I'm working on developing the relationship of the two so don't kill me senpai(s) XD And oh yeah! my mistake about the Arashi Namikaze! It should have been Minato Namikaze. Really sorry for the errors, and thank you so much wind797 for reminding me. I'm really so busy being a student and such that I have to rush everything just to be able to update.

piritwolf31: Umm.. LoL thanks for mentioning senpai XD Actually, Haru wasn't really a student of Yondaime literally. XD there's a story behind it. I have too many plans for this fic evil laugh cough ahem.. XD Well it's really confusing because that's how I wanted it to be XD

And last thing XD Thanks for the flames :D I know it's a confusing mess since it still hasn't ended yet :D But, oh well XD just send me a message or review if you want me to stop making this crap. XD

Now on with the story…

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

"_**demon tailed fox speakin inside Naruto's mind"**_

**Sensei: **teacher or master.

**Ninja academy: **where students graduates from every 6 months to become genin(s). (the six months thing is only my creation. I just based it on the test held for chuunins)

**Genin(s): **lowest class of ninja. Mostly kids who just graduated from the academy.

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:

An eleven years old golden blonde hair boy slumps in his own seat, the same old seat which he has been sitting on for the past three consecutive six months. He mutters to himself few curses as he finally stops to observe the new batch of his classmates entering. Yes, what you are thinking is right. It's the first day of twelve years old aspiring genins in the ninja academy, the same group of age which Naruto originally belongs to.

_Damn it! I should have graduated a year and half earlier than the rest from the very start. I should have not failed the genin test thrice if it wasn't all thanks to the great all mighty fur-ball, _Naruto said inside his head full of sarcasm at the latter part.

The kyuubi just grunt in annoyance. _**"It wasn't my fault that you chose to play those stupid pranks all the times at your sensei(s)"**_

_What do you expect?! I already knew what they are teaching so the test shouldn't be a problem if only you didn't interrupt, _Naruto said in indignation.

"_**You stupid brat! Don't tell me you are expecting me to just let you use your knowledge without even trying to do your part in the covenant you made with me back in your ninth birthday? If you think you're so smart enough, give me a damn reasonable explanation how the hell can a stupid annoying brat like you have full knowledge of the lesson if he doesn't listen at all?" **_the kyuubi said in annoyance.

_Because you already taught me?_, Naruto said thoughtlessly still not getting where the conversation is getting at.

"_**Exactly! Because you have me inside you. Don't you think that by just that simple thing, the secret of me communicating with you and the secret about the training will be spilled out?" **_the kyuubi sighs at how thick Naruto can be at times. He already have told this to Naruto for the umpteenth times and yet here he is now starting back to negative one squared. Naruto's too damn stubborn and loves to act before thinking. But of course the kyuubi knew better that when Naruto gets serious he can beat even that prodigy Hyuuga from the branch family, an arrogant seatmate he had last batch.

_Whatever fur-ball, but at least you should have not interrupted the charka flow in my body when I'm trying jutsu(s) in the final examinations!, _Naruto made a Hmp sound outside his mind to let out the frustration building up inside of him. While the kyuubi just shakes its own head as evidence shows how Naruto wasn't even listening to any of its/his reasoning from the start.

The first person Naruto saw entered the classroom was none other than the prodigy of Uchiha clan, the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre four years ago, except for Uchiha Itachi the eradicator himself. Naruto stared at him intensely, he knew that this guy went to the school four years earlier when he was still at the young age of seven, aspiring to graduate as early as he can like his older brother. But sad to say because of the carnage of the clan, he stopped. He turned into a cold person who cares for nothing else in this world but himself. Yet it was still a wonder why just now? Why only now did he turn out?

Naruto's thoughts about the said survivor was cut short as he now scrutinize the silent boy with shades and trench coat who just came in a minute after the said Uchiha. Naruto tried to recall it, but there was no memory of him seeing the silent boy in the playground. Upon observation, seeing his sunglasses, trench coat and bugs which didn't get pass Naruto's times ten vision (all thanks to the kyuubi's training) he concluded to himself that this boy must be from Aburame Clan, the clan who uses bugs as weapons, protections and tenants in their body.

Then there came the pineapple-head lazy ass boy one of the few who once played with Naruto, and whose parents didn't give violent reaction upon seeing them play together. Naruto remembered that this boy's father's name is Shikaku Nara, the clan in Konoha known to acquire such brain able to make almost flawless battle plans.

Then seconds later came the fat boy who loves eating chips. His father's name is Chouza Akimichi. The clan of Akimichi is known to have best body for defense or offense, due to the ability to increase size and power in certain parts of their body or whole. Of course they are one of those excellent clan who acknowledge Naruto as a young boy and not as a demon.

Then came the young loud mouthed boy with a puppy inside his jacket with a red triangle mark on each side of his cheek. Obviously an Inuzuka the clan who are expert in finding direction, lost thing or person, and to battle along side man's best friend.

As the Uchiha, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka continued to stand in front looking for a seat, Naruto waved to them while grinning. "Oi! Over here!" he yelled across the classroom. Naruto was obviously sitting at the top last row. The Nara, Akimichi, Aburame and Inuzuka boys took the seats beside Naruto, but the Uchiha was a disappointingly a snob and took the seat in front of Naruto below, not even giving a thought of returning the greeting. _That ass, thinking too full of himself, _Naruto mentally said out of annoyance.

The four boys got along well as they instantly become friends (unsurprisingly since they once played together in the playground), but the silent boy remained passive just nodding every once in a while to them showing that he is listening to the conversation. Naruto found out the Nara boy's name is Shikamaru; the Akimichi is Chouji; the Aburame as Shino; and lastly the Inuzuka as Kiba. They talked for a while exchanging laughs, muching chips chouji shared (surprisingly since he was being nice on the first day) and yawns that the Nara started and everyone sooner or later started to do the same.

Then entered a shy girl with no pupils in her eyes, she was so shy and quiet. Naruto quickly recognized her as a Hyuuga. Naruto was about to wave to her when the shy girl took a seat in the front row lower, so Naruto decided to shrug off. As the group of boys started planning for their first prank for the first day of classes in courtesy of Naruto himself, the master of pranks, (except Shino who chose to not participate but vowed not to tell a soul about the plan).

Then came a loud entrance of two girls. One blonde girl tied in high-ponytail and has bangs covering only the right side of her face, and one bright pink haired girl whose hair is straight down with remarkably large forehead. "I'm here first!" the pink haired girl proclaimed. "Haha, you wish! Well let's find a seat before more people came in" the blonde girl stated as she took a seat beside the Hyuuga. Then the two starts befriending the Hyuuga and soon enough the two was left in their little world exchanging giggles and gossips.

Naruto was striken by the stupid cupid passing by as he saw the glimpse of the face of the pink haired girl. He was in love-at-first-sight with the girl. "Oi, Naruto! What is coordinates of the plan again? Oi, are you listening?!" Kiba shouted at Naruto's ears bringing back the golden blonde haired boy to reality.

Upon hearing the shouts from the back the three girls in front row lower seats looked up at their back. Only to find a golden blonde hair and Kiba the loud mouthed kid at the park wrestling. Then their look averted and saw the raven haired boy sitting in front of the '**Useless-bunch-of-guys'** (this is the pink haired and blonde haired girls first impression on them) sitting all alone.

The two girls immediately recognize the infamous Uchiha survivor named Sasuke. Their hearts race their blood pressure increases as blood came gushing to their faces creating the legendary "**blush"** known to only teenagers and above. This realization that they blush only formed one conclusion to their young minds. And that realization is none other than that they are **"in love"**.

Naruto on the other side just finished telling his new friends the complete coordinates of the plan. He was leaning to his desk, his hand cupped under his chin and staring dreamily at the pink haired girl with a faint red mark on his face.

While everything is happening other students have entered the classroom too. Sooner it wasn't only the blonde and pink haired girls that are stealing glances at the infamous survivor, but a bunch of distinct **'super-fan-girls'** of his.

They are all over him screaming "Sasuke-kun" and few squeals and giggles as the snob Uchiha only gave a "Hn" as an answer.

Naruto then started to get more annoyed. _Acting all emo and snob! Tsch,_ he thought inside his head as he glares at the raven haired boy below him. Surprisingly the boy turned around and smirks cockily at Naruto for a split second. Not enough for the others to see it, which only fuels more of Naruto's anger. _Bastard, _Naruto growls at Sasuke inside his mind.

--

The bell rang, indicating that classes ended for that day. Iruka, the one who turned out to be their sensei, stood up to say last minute announcements.

"Okay, students listen up! Starting tomorrow I will conduct an experiment pertaining which will be more effective way of teaching students. The classes will be divided into two. Girls are morning session and boys are afternoon session! That's all dismissed!" Iruka dismissed the class, except for the four troublesome pupils of his

"Now why did you four do this to me?" he asks Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and unsurprisingly Naruto. His eye twitched as the four laughed at him uncontrollably. Well who wouldn't? Every student who passes Iruka saying their farewell also can't help but laugh. The boys somehow managed to stick paper at Iruka's back. In the paper it says "I'm a perverted sensei who wore Barney costume and a twin of Michael Jackson. I rape lil kids like you. So kick my ass for free if you want to" with heart shape and lots of stars.

While Iruka glowers at the hysterical laughing brats in front of him, a female student approaches Iruka from behind and kicks his buttocks hard. "Ouch!" Iruka flinch. "That's for you! My mom says I should kick the ass of perverted males without exception! And also considering that it is FREE! Sayonara sensei" the girl bows down at the ever so angry Iruka and quickly left.

"WHO THOUGHT OF THIS PLAN?!" Iruka angrily demanded. The four stopped laughing and looks at each other alarmed. "I said... WHO THOUGHT OF THIS PLAN?!" Iruka bellowed at them once more. The four who was looking at each other suddenly came up with a solution by just looking in each other's eyes. A smile crept across their faces. "RUN!!" Naruto yelled as the four of them ran away from the mad man Iruka.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Iruka snarled angrily trying to grab Chouji who is the slowest of them. "Chouji, Your banana quick!" Shikamaru being the smartest of them yelled at Chouji who nods while panting. He quickly reaches for the banana peel inside his pocket and throws it on the ground. Iruka who was too occupied didn't realize what Shikamaru meant.

When he was about to grab the scarf around Chouji's neck he accidentally stepped on the peel. He falls down rear first with aloud thump. But the friction wasn't enough to stop him from spinning fast until he knocked unto the wall. Consequently, the frame that's hanging on the wall fell down exactly on his head, causing a loud crash because of the glass of frame being shattered.

The students who are watching the scene from the window are now laughing at their poor sensei. While the four who are responsible for the disaster was already far away laughing their heads off. "Those brats are really annoying! Look at what they have done to Iruka-sensei! Poor sensei!" Ino angrily said to Sakura as she looks from the window outside.

"You should just get used to them from now on!" Sakura said while laughing quietly at their sensei. Ino throws a death glare at her. "What? It's funny! I just can't help myself" Sakura said as she let the laughter escaped from her. "Do you know who that brat is? The one that is acting as their leader?" Ino asked the now laughing hysterical Sakura.

"Who? Naruto? Everyone knows him with all the pranks he made with the previous batches before us!" then came a devilish thought in Sakura's mind. "Why did you asked about him?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Ino. "Don't look at me like that! He just looks familiar that's all!" Ino quickly fend off knowing her best friend's mind. "Don't tell me you like him?!" Sakura asked mischievously. Ino blushes at Sakura's question though she doesn't understand why. It's either because of embarrassment or something else.

"Of course not! Sasuke is all I want!" Ino retorted with defiance in her voice. "What?! You also like him, Ino pig?!" Sakura angrily yelled. "Who are you calling pig? You billboard forehead!" Ino retorted.

The two best friends and also rivals now, continued their argument for another half an hour.

--

That night is indeed very dark. Thick clouds gather high above the sky of Konoha, hiding the most wonderful stars above, and instead, lightning strikes are the only thing visible. It's such an awful night. People of the village choose to stay in their house for their own safety, except for one diverse soul.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, studying in the ninja academy and had failed thrice, is currently walking in the abandoned streets of Konoha. Walking in the dim streets of Konoha isn't that difficult as you can imagine for Naruto, neither the chilly wind blowing the leaves off the street has any effect on him. He continues to walking mindlessly. He never has any planned destination but he just felt like walking or something to ease a little the load he has inside of him. _It's about to rain tonight,_ he said to himself.

But somehow it feels nostalgic to him this very scene he was in. There is something this is reminding him of, something he possibly has forgotten. He continues to walk, lost in his contemplation. Soon enough rain pours hard down on him, drenching him, and sending chills to the very bone. But he didn't mind it and continues to walk. Then he suddenly notices a family eating dinner nearby. That scene gives back images of a girl, a girl he can't even remember the face or name. "Damn it! I can't remember who, why or how that girl, I don't even know the face, gets into my mind! Arrgh!" he pulls his own hair in frustration, stomping his feet on the water paddle.

"Naruto?" a feminine voice inquired from his back. Naruto turns around to be greeted with the confused face of the pale-blonde girl, a new classmate of his. She was holding an umbrella and grocery bag. "I-Ino?!" Naruto stuttered the name out of his mouth.

--Flash Back--

Slowly Naruto gains back his consciousness. He felt so warm and comfortable opposite of what he felt before he passed out. Upon realization he quickly sat up. "W-Where am I? P-please don't hurt me, I didn't meant to-" fear is evident in his eyes

A man with pale blonde hair standing near smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry Naruto-san, you're safe now. You are currently in my beautiful daughter's bed resting. You see, my one and only child and princess here is the reason that we were able to save your life"

Scanning the room Naruto took notice of a girl resting her head on the bed he is laying on, whose peacefully sleeping. _Her f-face is s-so innocent and pure, so delicate yet beautiful,_ this came to his thoughts. "Thank you very much sir" Naruto stood up, careful not to wake up the girl, as he bow down before the man.

The man look baffled. "What are you doing? You still need to rest. You are severely injured last night kid. And my daughter here is so worried that she stayed awake the whole night" But Naruto politely shook his head. "I am fine now Sir. Umm-"

"Yamanaka Inoichi. And your lil-savior over there is Ino" the man smiled reassuringly at Naruto ruffling Naruto's hair

--End of Flash Back--

"Woa, such an honor for the infamous master of pranks to know my name" Ino said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you also know my name" Naruto spat back his arms folded to his chest level, his face irritated and facing sideways.

"Those matters aside, what does the master of pranks need in my humble home?" she Inquired at Naruto with her eye brows arched up. "Don't tell me you're up to do some pranks at my home?" Ino glares at him.

"Hmp! Just because I coincidentally stopped in front of your house doesn't mean I'm up to no good!" Naruto yelled at her, then sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever, I'm going inside. I don't want to catch cold" and she enters her house then closes the door behind. Naruto stares at her door for a second. Sighing he turned around and is about to walk away, when suddenly the door opened revealing Ino.

"Oi, Naruto!" Ino yelled at him. "What is it again?!" Naruto spun around facing her annoyed, only to be hit with an umbrella in his face. "Use that umbrella, that is if you know how! Then you go home straight to your parents now!" Ino yelled as she slams the door shut.

_My domineering savior,_ Naruto chuckles at his own thoughts. _**"The kit is in love with his savior"**_ the kyuubi sneakers at Naruto. _Shut up fur-ball! I love that pink haired girl not her!, _Naruto retorted in his thought.

"_**Suuurrreee…."**_ The kyuubi says mockingly. _Shut up! You'll see! Tomorrow I'll ask the pink haired girl out-dattebayo!, _Naruto said with much determination as the kyuubi left him alone in his mind chuckling still somewhere at him.Then flashes of Ino's pictures appear in Naruto's mind. _Damn it! I love pink-hair-chan not you!_, Naruto mentally screams as he didn't notice that he was back in the Namikaze residence using the umbrella she gave him all along.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama" Hatsuharu greeted him, handing Naruto a warm and dry towel. "Whose Umbrella is this Naruto-sama?" Haru inquired as Naruto handed him the umbrella he was using. "From my savior.." Naruto weakly said as he went straight to mansion's indoor sauna tod relax and fend off thoughts he need not.


	6. Chapter 5: Where Things Started

_**My Clandestine Savior**_

_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Word Count: **__**3,680**_

_**Disclaimer: **_See either chapter 1 or prologue for disclaimer.

_**Note:**_ Haven't updated for more a month. Yeah, I was so busy with my senior life lately. But thankfully it was all worth it for I was awarded best in Physics subject in our class for the II grading. XD Two more gradings to go, I hope I can keep my grades up. Yeah go me! And really sorry for making you guys wait for so long. But lately I haven't received much of reviews 'sobs' not much of a drive for me to continue. Makes me think that you guys doesn't want my story anymore 'sobs more'. Anyhow :D On with the story.

**Guide:**

"means dialogue is inside this"

_what the character is thinking_

**emphasized words**

"_**demon tailed fox speakin inside Naruto's mind"**_

**Sensei: **teacher or master.

**Ninja academy: **where students graduates from every 6 months to become genin(s). (the six months thing is only my creation. I just based it on the test held for chuunins)

**Genin(s): **lowest class of ninja. Mostly kids who just graduated from the academy.

**Jutsu(s): **Techniques which a normal ninja do.

**Kunoichi: **A female ninja

**Kami-sama: **Their god.

**Chuunin: **A rank one level higher than genins.

**Chakra: **The inner energy that dwells in a person, commonly used and nurtured by ninjas to be able to perform jutsu(s)

~::[]::~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~::[]::~

_**Chapter 2: Where It All Started**_

"Oi, don't you think that school had never been this boring?" Ino mindlessly blab to no one in particular, while staring at Iruka with a bored expression. The young blonde never had been really interested in learning; neither does 'being a great kunoichi' ever crossed her young mind. She'd rather stalk the snob survivor all day long or take a very good care at her precious platinum hair.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about" Sakura answered while stretching and yawning at the same time. "Without Sasuke-kun around is like a torture. Speaking of... Who the hell give this damn person a permission to take away Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said as her mood changes from sleepyhead to a killer forehead.

Ino, who knew that whatever outcome it would be, won't be of any good. So she decided to take an action early than be sorry. "Don't you think it's a nice day to buy some hair vitamins?" Ino asked, hoping that Kami-sama would bring an electric shock in Sakura's forehead, enough for her to forget the topic about Sasuke for a while just give-in into the new subject. But her little act of vigilance was taken in account against her.

"Ms. Yamanaka Ino, I hope you pay a better attention to class before you intend to make yourself approachable for Uchiha" Iruka said casually in front of the class, which made the rest of the class laugh at Ino. Ino shrinks in her own seat because of embarrassment.

How she wish that she could sneak behind her sensei, Iruka, and throw him out of the window, then feed him to the neighbor's dog, and flash the remains of him in the public women's toilet bowl.

Before any of the other students can make any comments, Iruka raised his hand to silence the class. "I want you to have a research about the hand symbols used in performing jutsu(s). I expect you to give me at least 8 tomorrow. I will not accept any excuse and since you have a lot time for your hair I suppose that you know all of these basics. Detention will be your punishment if you failed my expectations" Iruka said to Ino with the look of finality in his face.

"Great!" Ino mumbled beneath her breath. In courtesy of her best mate, anger, she accidentally vandalized Iruka's question in her desk not even noticing it until Sakura gave her a 'what's-that?' look. _'Great! I just give him another reason to give me another detention tomorrow!' _Ino angrily scolds herself.

While Ino is busy scolding herself, Naruto is also busy peeking behind the door of the entrance to the class. He is drooling over Sakura, which is beside Ino, secretly from the classroom's door. After another hour the class is soon dismissed by Iruka. All the girls went to their own ways as the boys starts to fill in.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Inside the Academy grounds, Naruto is waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. "Oi, Naruto!" Kiba arrived first and saw Naruto, who is still drooling in daze, too preoccupied to notice his arrival. Kiba is used seeing him drool in a certain corner, but he is somehow pissed for getting ignored when he actually put effort to be nice today. "Akamaru" Kiba called for his dog. "Arrf!" the dog replied telling his master he is ready to obey his owner's wills.

"Let's get it on!" Kiba charge towards the 'drooling' Naruto, tackling and tying him at nearest tree. On the other hand, Akamaru bite off Naruto's pants. "Ouch!" Naruto flinched, but he is too late to realize that he is already tied at the tree with his pants missing.

"Damn you dog boy!" Naruto hissed. "What's this? 'Munch' don't tell me 'much' you're drooling again 'munch' over Sakura?" Chouji said as he approached the two. "You two are really troublesome ya know?" Shikamaru sigh as he follows behind Chouji.

"Wasn't this the 8th time you found yourself at that tree? You shouldn't be drooling that much for a girl! Why don't you drool over a tender juicy barbeque?" Chouji said in a dreamy way. "Cut it out. Even how troublesome it may seem, but we still have to figure out how to make Iruka-sensei forget what happened last time, somehow"

Kiba released Naruto from the tree and returned back his pants as they gather around Shikamaru to plot another plan. "This will be troublesome.." Shikamaru sighs after detaching himself from the circle, whose panicking currently of how they can't come up of a good plan, he found his back on the grass and stares at the clouds. "The clouds are nice" Shikamaru muttered to himself.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The class soon started, Naruto and his friends are ever so thankful that Iruka seems to have totally forgotten the little incident yesterday. How they wish that they could hug him and thank him dearly, but they knew deep inside that they still prefer to thank him by giving him another 'little-experience' as they call it.

Back to their normal daily routine, Naruto and Kiba as usual are in an argument once more. Naruto is trying his best to fight his way to Sakura's seat but loses to Kiba, and is forced to sit next to Sakura's seat which is Ino's. _'Damn that Kiba! He was never really interested in Sakura-chan! But he kept doing this to annoy me! Curse him!'_ Naruto's thoughts trail its way as he angrily look down on his desk trying to find something interesting to forget his annoyance.

His searching was answered when he noticed a vandal on the desk. He then remembered how serious Iruka-sensei's tone was when he asked Ino about a research. _'She might really be in trouble...' _He thought. _'I need to help her' _

Naruto starts to carve the hand symbols, namely Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram (Sheep/Goat), Monkey, Roster, Dog, Wild Boar/Pig, Dog on the desk.

Shikamaru saw Naruto vandalizing on the desk but aside from Naruto's he also saw a vandal which also seems new. He knew that the vandalism in Naruto's desk was hand written of Ino. But like his nature he was too lazy to ask Naruto about it.

Upon finishing his messy handwriting and ugly doodle on the desk, Naruto only looked up at Shikamaru and gave him his famous trademark "the-fox-grin". "How troublesome, it's not likely you to help Ino at all. But whatever, I'll take a nap so be sure not to make too much noise"

Then Naruto realized what he has just done. He wonders why he wanted to help this annoying, bossy, fan girl of Uchiha in the first place. _'Because she once saved me. That's right, that's the only reason'_ contented to find a reason Naruto return back to his usual daily routine.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The next morning, Ino is shaking in fear. Her father is out on a mission and her mother went to visit some relatives in the fire country. She is left at home to ask to nobody. She is sure that the moment she makes her absence Iruka sensei would admit her in the academy no more. "Today's going to be hell" Ino sighs as she walks sullenly towards the academy.

When she reached the classroom, the class is already in session. Silently, she slipped to her seat not wanting her sensei to acknowledge her presence. But just like every chuunin instinct, Iruka knew of her arrival. "I suppose you are ready to give me the answers Ms. Yamanaka" Iruka said while writing some lessons on the board, not even bothering to look. Ino wasn't surprised at all, she was very aware that she never did pay attention to class when they discussed about hiding their chakra to deceive the enemy.

Ino sighs and stands up. She was about to take the detention with open arms but heavy spirit, when she suddenly took notice of the answer scribbled messily on her desk near the question she had vandalized. "Umm… Rat? Ox? Tiger? Rabbit? Dragon? Snake? Horse? Ram ? Monkey? Rooster? Dog? Wild Boar? Dog?" Ino said more of a question than an answer. Iruka, not noticing Ino's state of being unsure, went numb that his inattentive student gave correct answer more over she even gave more than what he have asked for. "I-I suppose.." Iruka cleared his throught "you did a great job Ino. You're exempted for today's quiz as a prize" Iruka somehow managed to muster an approving smile. While the rest of the class groans when they heard that there's going to be a quiz.

"Hey pig! How did you do that?" Sakura asks in disbelief. Ino then looked at her desk once more then she smiled at Sakura. "Let's just say that I have a secret savior" Ino winked at Sakura who just rolled her eyes.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

That afternoon Naruto and his friends are having a hard time taking their own quiz. _'Damn it fur-ball! Stop showing me obscene images! I can't concentrate with my quiz!' _Naruto mentally screamed. "Urrghh!! Damn this is hard!" Naruto absent mindedly blurted out, as he angrily scratches the scalp of his head. "Naruto, will you shut up?! I'm already having a hard time coping up with this!" Kiba snarled beneath his breath. "How troublesome" Shikamaru murmured in his sleep. "I wish I had a barbeque" Chouji said while answering absentmindedly at his test paper not noticing the drool dripping his paper. "Hmph!" Naruto huffed.

Half an hour later, Naruto, looking hopeless, but in truth he is frustrated with kyuubi's dirty tricks that he can't concentrate on the test, he scribbled his name in the blank test paper and quickly passed it to his sensei along with the other test papers. Waiting to be rebuked by his Iruka-sensei, Naruto looks down his desk trying to avoid an eye contact, as if the simple eye contact can open the doors of hell for him to get sucked forever.

It is then when Naruto finally noticed a new vandal in his desk, it says 'under'. Curious enough, Naruto looked under his desk only to find a letter. He opened it and starts to read it.

_**To my savior,**_

_**Thanks a lot! Your info really have saved my life... How I wish you were here to see Iruka-sensei's face went pale! Hahaha! You know what? I think you're such a great person! Anywayz, I'm just curious. As I analyze your writing it turns out to be a male's hand writing. Are you male? And may I know your name? I just wanna thank you in person. Maybe even return you the favor!**_

_**Sincerely thankful,**_

_**Yamanaka Ino **___

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Hahaha! You knowing anything at all?! Hahaha more than that, to help Ino?! That's just simply hilarious! HAHAHA" Kiba laughs mockingly. Naruto frowned at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Naruto said as he gave Kiba the letter. Kiba took the letter and carefully analyze it. "It's true Kiba. I saw Naruto vandalizing the answers yesterday. And it sure is troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he looked at Kiba who went pale blue.

"Hahaha, that's right! Because, Shikamaru gave me the answers!" Naruto lied elbowing Shikamaru to play along. Which Shikamaru didn't reply.

"Then you are supposed to be her savior! After all, you're the one who gave the answers" Chouji said to Shikamaru as he finally munched the last of his potato chips. "It's too troublesome! And besides Naruto thought of the whole helping thing" Shikamaru said as he glares at Naruto, who only had confusion written in his face. "Why are you so confused anyway? You don't even like her! And besides what's the big deal of telling her your name?" Kiba blurted out as soon as he recovers from the shock.

"First! She said I'm such a great person! What if she thinks that Sasuke is her savior?" Naruto said in a low voice. "So?!" Kiba raised his eye brow. "Ino is a person who speaks before she thinks. And she's louder than Naruto. And her bossiness makes everything a lot of pain in the ass" Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So? I still don't get the point" Kiba replied casually.

"The point is... If she founds out that it's only me and not her **Sasuke-kun**! I'm sure it's gonna be hell" Naruto finally said stressing the word Sasuke-kun with venom as if it was poison in mouth. "Just imagining what might happen to Naruto sends Goosebumps up in my spine" Kiba said as he shakes in horror. "Second is-" Naruto continued but Kiba interrupted him. "Don't even try to continue! I already understand" Kiba threatens as he runs for the toilet.

"So what am I suppose to do now?" Naruto sighs. Like Kiba he can now imagine what Ino might do to him. "I suppose you need to answer the letter, or she would be damn curious. She might even try to butt in the middle of our class just to ask who the hell you are. And that would be too troublesome" Shikamaru sighs.

Naruto can already imagine it. Ino would crash the door yelling, asking the whole classroom who the hell is her savior. Then he is going to be pointed out by his friends who are terrified. Then Ino would angrily walk over the petrified him and punch him in the face and do the worst torture he can ever imagine. Sweating more than usual, Naruto can hardly swallow his saliva.

"I'm too lazy to help but this is too troublesome. So just listen to this, ok?" Shikamaru then whispers the plan in Naruto's ears.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

It is morning once again, Ino merrily walk to school earlier than usual. She is damn excited to know who her savior is. _'In my calculation no one except Sasuke-kun can be that smart to know the basic hand symbol at such an early age 'giggles' I sure am lucky to have him as my savior, or maybe he even likes me' _this are the thoughts that runs in Ino's mind as she cheerful took her seat in the classroom.

Looking for a possible intruder before she look under her desk. When she was sure that she was the first one to get to school at such time, she ducked under her desk and found the note attached under.

_**To Ino Yamanaka-san,**_

_**I'm happy that I've helped you in my little own way. But sorry to tell you that I cannot reveal my identity to you for some reasons, though I can assure you that I'm a male. About the thanking and repaying thingy…… Well just forget it. I'm glad to know that I have helped you and that's what really matters. **_

_**Sincerely happy,**_

_**Your Clandestine Savior **___

_**Ps: Please if you're planning on replying this letter, please think twice. Because we are going to change sitting arrangements this afternoon and this letter will be just strayed.**_

"NOOOO!!" Ino's voice echoed in the empty classroom.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Later that afternoon. "Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto happily sits in his seat. "Man you're too troublesome, why did you came late today?" Shikamaru lazily ask more of a statement than a question, putting his chin under his arms and looking outside the windows at the clouds. "Ne, Shikamaru you think Ino will really fall for the trick?" asked Naruto in a whisper. Shikamaru only shrug as Iruka started his daily roll call.

"Aburame" called Iruka. "Here" was the low reply of Shino. "Akimichi" called Iruka. Nothing was heard except some munching of chips. And so Iruka continue "Inuzuka". Akamaru's bark echoed the classroom until Iruka finally checked Kiba's attendance.

Meanwhile, Ino is peeking in the afternoon session from the window. She was drooling over Sasuke. _'Sasuke-kun!' _Ino squeals in her mind. "Uzumaki" called Iruka. "Wrong! Call me Uzumaki-sama since I'm Konoha's future Hokage" was the loud reply of Naruto earning him some laughs from the other students. "Naruto kindly take your seat please" Iruka calmly said. "Hmph! Laugh all you want coz I will be your Hokage-sama when Ojii-san retires" Naruto sticks out his tongue before taking his seat.

'_Damn that Baka Naruto!! Wait a minute!... He is seating in my seat!! WTH!! O.O can it be possibly be him??! _Ino was having a mental shock looking for a possible answer to her question. Blushing at the same time, Ino recalled the statement in the letter. Then it hit her. "_**Ps: Please if you're planning on replying this letter, please think twice. Because we are going to change sitting arrangements this afternoon and this letter will be just astray.**_"

'_Aha! I knew it! My clandestine savior is really telling the truth that they change seating arrangements! Hahaha! That idiot Naruto just can't be a savior! He is too idiot to be one'_ Ino finding a reason happily breath out, realizing that she unconsciously held her breath for a long time. _'Phew! wipes her sweat I need to go now, bye Sasuke-kun' _Ino mentally says her farewell as she takes one last glance at the snob Uchiha.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Three weeks have passed and the clandestine savior thingy finally gets off Ino's mind. On the other hand Iruka finally decided to combine the female and male students back into a class again, for his experiment was a total failure. So class session is whole day once more.

"Ne, Shikamaru, I was wondering what does clandestine means" Naruto asked out of the blue. Chouji who was munching his chips stops and wait for Shikamaru's answer. "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" Kiba said as he sits next to Naruto.

"Why bother??" is Shikamaru's only reply. "Come on Shikamaru! Tell us" Chouji finally spoke. "Sighs Fine! Clandestine means secret or unknown or concealed" Shikamaru said as he returns back to looking in the clouds. "You mean that Your Clandestine savior means you secret savior??" asked Naruto. "Yeah, so let me have a nap will you?!" Shikamaru angrily turn his back and falls asleep.

".. yelled Iruka, from across the ground. Getting all the attention than necessary, Naruto looked at where the yell was coming from. Realizing who it was, he gulped hard on his saliva and starts to panic. Finally spotting his prey, Iruka, who was in fume walks towards Naruto's gang. And on instinct, Naruto knew only one thing. "Eeeccckk!! Guys we are in trouble!" he yells as he scampers away and run for his life.

Seeing Naruto, the rest did the same thing as the group started the great run and chase that lunch break. Laughing and mocking Iruka as they run, Naruto who was obviously in the lead suddenly bumped into someone stumbling down the floor with a loud thump.

Finding himself staring down straight to a pair of sky blue orbs under him, and smelling the sweet scent of natural flower herbs shampoo that's overcoming his senses. Naruto knew of only one person who might be the owner of such, Ino. Blinking for a couple more of seconds processing slowly but surely the information in his Pentium one of a brain, before realizing he is on top of Ino, Naruto could only come up with a sure conclusion before Ino completely lose her wick. _'I'm in bigger trouble now! Shit!'_

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!!" yelled the blushing Ino as she punched him, sending him 80 feet above the ground.

"Aaahhh!!" were the last words heard from Naruto before he vanished out of sight. Hours later he was found by some Jounin(s) lying on the ground wasted and was brought to the hospital due to the severe injuries from his little trip outside the earth's atmosphere towards the space and back to the hard earth floor again.

That night, Naruto woke up in the Hospital. Finding himself all bandaged up, trying to recall the events he last remembered. "Damn that Ino pig!" Naruto angrily scoffed, but failed as he suffered in pain. But then, when he remembered the awkward position a while ago, he couldn't help but blush a bit. "Aarrgghh! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INO!!!!!" Naruto's voice echoed the hospital hallway.

~::[]::~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~::[]::~

**Author's Note:** Well, so yeah. Chapter 5 is done. I hope I get more reviews this time than the last XD Really you can tell me if it sucks or what. I'd appreciate it even if criticism. It's better than having no idea whether my readers hate it or not (T.T) Hahaha. Enough of your silly author's drama, But who knows... maybe the more reviews the sooner the next chappie will be out 'wink wink' XD


End file.
